


Asking for forgiveness

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Jack is given a second chance to win back his love’s hand- rather, tentacle.(This is innocent- no smut here.)
Relationships: Kraken/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Asking for forgiveness

The moment was clear in his mind. He could never forget it. It was a mistake that was too huge and he could not undo. Initially he wanted to erase that moment from his mind but he knew he had to learn from it. He breathed in deeply.

Jack sipped his coffee, nervously waiting. His ex-girlfriend had given him another chance through months of apology. He couldn’t mess this up now.

Through the window, he could see her approaching. God, she was as beautiful as when he first saw her- down to each sucker. Her tentacles were long and thick, smashing into the cement ground as she heaved her way, sliding into the café and leaving a trail of sticky goo behind. She could barely fit. Jack chuckled as he reminisced of all the times she could hardly fit into doors, needing Jack from the behind, pushing her in with all his might. Those were the good old days… But now, Kraken was her own woman; she didn’t need his help. With the slime she was excreting, she barely managed to squish through.

Jack waved to get her attention.  
With her huge eye, she detected his presence. She opened her charming mouth with sharp, needle-like teeth that were yellow from not brushing. He guessed the break-up took a toll on her as well. She extended her another tentacle which smashed near Jack’s table as she pulled herself closer to him. There were waves of emotions stirring in her, he could see it in her eye, “AAAAAAGGGGHHUUHHH!”  
Ah, no, she was right, she had the right to be angry. “I’m sorry, Beastie, let’s talk about this.”  
She raised her tentacle above Jack, then slowly let it descend. Even though Jack hurt her, she couldn’t bear to hurt him back. Love was frustrating.

“I know I was terrible at what I did,” Jack sighed as he put his hand on her tentacle, gently stroking it like he used to, “But I want to make it up to you.”  
“UUUUUAAHHHH.” She roared, tears in her eye.  
“I know, I know, I’ll never do it again, I’m sorry.” Jack looked down, avoiding her humongous eye. She always made him tell her the truth. There was something magical about her and he didn’t want to lose her. “I don’t know what I was thinking… I’ll never cheat on you again. I promise.” He squeezed her tentacle to show he cared.  
“Uaaaahhhh,” She said quietly as if gas was leaking out in concentrated volume- it was faint.  
Jack almost broke down crying. Kraken was so hurt she couldn’t be loud as she used to be. He felt so selfish only thinking about himself- of course she was hurt as well. “I’m so sorry, Beastie.”

Jack vowed from that day he was going to be the best boyfriend. Kraken was the love of his life. He’d be damned if he let her go again.


End file.
